MORDISCOS
by Emo Romantica 03
Summary: El calor la estaba matando y Shikamaru la ayudaría, solo que antes de eso tenía que solucionar un pequeño problema de una forma especial ¡Por un mundo más ShikaIno!


**Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**MORDISCOS**

Era una de las temporadas más calurosas que se habían sentido en Konoha. En la florería de los Yamanaka, Ino se encontraba sentada tras su mostrador con los codos en la mesa y su cabeza apoyada en sus manos. Tenía una cara de fastidio muy parecida a la de su novio. Se sentía muy aburrida.

Había estado toda la santa mañana en la tienda sentada donde se encontraba y no había entrado pero ni un alma a comprarle nada, y para empeorarlo todo, se estaba muriendo del calor y su piel rojiza era muestra del sofocamiento que estaba pasando.

Tomó el abanico que estaba a su lado y comenzó sin ánimos a hacerse aire con él, tratando en vano de mitigar la transpiración. Gotitas de sudor le perlaban el rostro y se deslizaban traviesamente por un costado de su frente hasta perderse bajo su camisa de tirantes.

De repente le vino una idea a la mente: ¿Y si se le había olvidado poner el letrero de abierto? Bueno, eso era demasiado improbable, nunca le había sucedido, pero siempre hay una primera vez. Además, de que eso explicaría la ausencia de clientes. De más estaba asegurase, así que se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

Al parecer, el letrero estaba bien colocado, entonces, ¿por qué no venía a comprarle nadie? Bufó molesta.

—Tal vez es que a nadie le interesa comprar flores —se respondió ella misma.

Desvió su mirada hacia la calle. No había casi absolutamente nadie recorriendo la vía de la aldea. Sólo logró ver un trío de chicos corriendo tras de un gato, seguramente eran Genin, y a un señor que vendía verduras en la esquina barriendo la entrada a su local.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta y regresó a sentarse con la misma posición de hace unos minutos.

—¡Rayos! Estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí sentada. Hoy no vendrá nadie —pensaba—. De seguro podría estarla pasando mejor en la playa, refrescándome. Estrenaría mi nuevo bikini y me vería genial ¡Sí! —sonrió ante esto último.

Paseando la mirada por el interior de la florería, reparó rápidamente en el estante de rosas amarillas del fondo. Estaban casi resecas y marchitas, se estaban muriendo por los excesivos rayos del sol.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y de dirigió apresurada a la habitación del fondo, que le servía como bodega. Tomó la regadera y se dispuso a esparcir el vital líquido sobre sus amadas flores. Éstas parecieron haber recuperado un poco su color al entrar en contacto con el agua. Diminutas gotas quedaron sobre sus pétalos a manera de rocío y se abrieron hermosas, como agradeciéndole la atención a la chica de ojos celestes.

Ino sonrió ante la escena casi mágica. Sin duda sólo ella podía notar cosas como esas. Al ver las rosas así, le dio una sed enorme. Se dirigió de nuevo a la bodega. Sacó un poco de hielo de un pequeño refrigerador y lo colocó en un vaso, para después llenarlo de agua hasta el borde. Se dirigió con él a la parte delantera del local y se recostó un poco en el mostrador. Justo cuando acercó el vaso a sus labios para beber…

—¿Cómo estás, Ino? —la platina dio un grito ensordecedor, obligando al moreno a taparse los oídos con las manos.

—¡Shikamaru! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Casi me matas del susto! —lo regañó ella, con las manos en el corazón. ¿Cuándo demonios había entrado? ¿Y por qué no escuchó el ruido de la campanilla de la puerta al abrirse?

—Tsk, lo siento —dijo con su tono de tedio y con los ojos completamente sobre ella.

Todo el vaso de agua se lo había tirado encima. Había quedado totalmente empapada, con la camisa de tirantes pegada a su cuerpo, haciendo visible el contorno de su sostén. Shikamaru no podía apartar la vista de esa zona y se le formó un leve sonrojo en el rostro. La suave voz de su novia desvío su atención hasta sus ojos celestes.

—¿Y qué tal tu día?

—Ya sabes, problemático —respondió mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en una silla que estaba cerca—. Llenar papeles y planear cosas para la Hokage es un fastidio.

—Ya —dijo la rubia mientras se secaba con una toalla que había en el mostrador.

Estaba de más que la mentalista le preguntara, ya sabía siempre la respuesta predilecta de él para absolutamente todo.

Según el parecer de Shikamaru, la rubia estaba algo molesta, podía notarlo en su rostro. Ella siempre estaba contenta y con una sonrisa brillante, pero ahora parecía tener su seño levemente fruncido. Decidió aventurarse a preguntar la razón.

—¿Qué tal el tuyo? Luces molesta.

—Ay, Shika… aburrido —contestó con cara de angustia. Eso si era serio, pensó el moreno. ¿Ella? ¿Aburrida? Conocía a Ino perfectamente como para saber que si ella se sentía así, era que estaba muy estresada—. Nadie ha venido a comprarme nada y hace una calor de muerte. ¡Mis flores se marchitan! —mencionó señalando el estante de las rosas.

Dios, pero qué problemática era esa mujer. Se quejaba por un poco de sol y unas flores. Además, si él trabajara allí, estaría más que feliz de que nadie llegara a molestarlo. Pero no podía juzgarla, después de todo esa era su punto de vista, pues Ino era totalmente diferente a él. Ella necesitaba estar activa y en movimiento. El hecho de estar encerrada en cuatro paredes, sin hacer nada y sin nadie con quién hablar, la frustraba. Eso lo comprendía.

—Oye… ¿qué te parece si damos un paseo? —necesitaba sacar a su chica para animarla— Te invito un helado.

—¡Claro! —se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, a lo que el manipulador de las sombras reaccionó rodeándola de la cintura con sus manos— ¿Sabes?, eres lindo si te lo propones y tienes muy buenas ideas… Nada mal para un vago.

—Siempre tengo buenas ideas —sonrió levemente, y ella le regaló una pequeña risa que tanto le gustaban.

La de ojos celestes era tan linda, pero lo que más le cautivó de ella era su alegría. Él no lo hacía muy seguido, y verla reír le hechizaba. Por muy problemática que fuera, le gustaba estar a su lado. Él no soportaría estar en presencia de alguien que mantuviera todo el tiempo una cara de dolores menstruales, como alguien de la cuál no quería acordarse en ese momento.

Se había escapado de la oficina de la Godaime durante todo el día sólo para ir a verla, la extrañaba tanto. Últimamente las obligaciones como Chunnin lo mantenían muy ocupado y no quería incurrir en el error de descuidarla.

—Bueno, ¡vamos por mi helado! —dijo la florista mientras le tiraba del brazo para levantarlo.

—Espera un momento —reaccionó al notar su vestimenta—. ¿Por qué estás vestida así?

La rubia lucía unos jeans cortos y una camiseta blanca de tirantes, pero tan corta que se le veía el ombligo. Unas zapatillas bajas y medias cortas. Su dorado cabello tejido en una larga trenza, al estilo francés.

—¿Qué tiene? —preguntó, haciéndose la inocente.

—¿No tenías menos ropa? –le dijo, sarcástico.

—¡Oye! Hace mucho calor, ¿qué tiene de malo? —Se cruzó de brazos, molesta. Nadie le iba a criticar como vestía.

—Nada, solo que no creo que esa sea excusa para estar desnuda —le contestó indiferente.

No le agradaba para nada la idea de que ella saliera así a la calle, donde otros hombres pudieran mirarla. Pasarían primero sobre su cadáver, y tenía tres buenas razones: primero, esa blusa era casi transparente, y si él podía notar claramente un par de cosas, los demás también. Segundo, mostraba casi todo su abdomen. Y tercero, ese short dejaba al descubierto sus tornadas piernas.

Él podía verla, era su novio, pero nadie más. Debía pensar en la forma de hacerla cambiar de vestimenta o que ella accediera a cubrirse más, cosa difícil.

Ino miraba la expresión del ninja. Le observaba con una de esas caras que ponía cuando estaba planeando alguna estrategia. Con ojos serios y penetrantes. No le gustaba que la mirara así, como si la estuviera estudiando, además se veía muy sexy y eso la ponía nerviosa. Decidió romper el silencio incómodo que se había formado.

—Shika… ¿qué pasa? —el moreno siguió mirándola, sin inmutarse en la pregunta. Su falta de contestación la molestó un poco— ¿Piensas llevarme a comer helado sí o no? —soltó, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro.

El moreno no contestó. La jaló del brazo con fuerza e hizo que la mentalista quedara sentada en sus piernas, con el cuerpo de lado. Ella solo atinó a sonrojarse instantáneamente por la acción.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos el uno al otro, perdiéndose en sus miradas, hasta que sin previo aviso, el Chunnin inclinó la cabeza hasta el abdomen de la Kunoichi y le hincó los dientes cerca del centro de su estómago.

La mentalista fue tomada por sorpresa y sintió como se estremecía su cuerpo como, si le hubiera pasado la corriente. Shikamaru succionó levemente, sin que sus dientes perdieran el contacto con la blanca piel. Al retirar sus labios, dejó la huella visible de una marca rojiza. Después, metió la punta de su cálida lengua en el ombligo de la chica y comenzó a moverla, como trazando pequeños círculos, dentro y alrededor.

—Shikamaru… —pronunció débilmente. El aire no corría por sus pulmones.

El moreno, sin desperdiciar tiempo, la mordió nuevamente, justo donde terminaba la pronunciación de la costillas; dejando otra mancha con la forma de su boca. Tomó una de las delicadas manos de la mentalista y fue depositando suaves besos, mientras la recorría hasta llegar a su hombro, donde la mordió nuevamente, imitando como quien mastica alguna cosa.

La rubia estaba encantada y sentía unas ligeras cosquillas donde se posaban los dientes del pelinegro. Estaba sonrojada agresivamente y respiraba profundamente. No sabía si reírse por lo que le hacía experimentar, con su repentino juego, o disfrutar y participar. Justo cuando se disponía a atacar el torso de su novio, sintió como los duros dientes del ninja rozaban la piel de su cuello y se clavaban con ímpetu.

Shikamaru sintió como los músculos de la Kunoichi se tensaban bajo sus labios y la sangre palpitaba en su vena Yugular aceleradamente. La chica colocó su brazo derecho sobre su nuca y lo atrajo más a ella mientras que con la otra mano estrujaba la tela del pecho del Chunnin.

—Shika… ya… —le rogó, pero solo consiguió que él succionara con más fuerza, haciendo que ella se arqueara entre sus brazos y soltara un suspiro.

Cuando se detuvo, la tomó del rostro y le dio un apasionado beso. La mentalista entreabrió su boca y él aprovecho para meter su lengua, profundizándolo aún más, mientras se degustaban con el sabor del paladar del otro.

—Mmm —gemía la rubia dentro de la boca de su novio, cuando el chico rompió el beso abruptamente y se puso de pie haciendo que ella cayera al piso sin remedio.

—¡Auch! —se quejó, sobándose el trasero— ¡Qué sucede contigo, animal!

—Lo siento —dijo ayudándola a ponerse de pie y maldiciéndose por haberla tirado—, pero es que…

No termino la frase cuando se escuchó que alguien entraba a la florería.

—Hola, princesa —saludó Inoichi a su hija, con una alegría solo para con ella. Ya lo comprendía todo.

—Eh… Hola, papi —caminó hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Shikamaru —saludo con una reverencia al chico.

—Señor Yamanaka —contestó imitando al hombre. El Anbu sonrió y cambió su seria expresión.

—Ven aquí, chico, y salúdame como es debido.

—Eh… ss-sí —caminó hacia el Jounin y le ofreció una mano.

—¿Otra vez con eso? —fingió enojo— Venga, un abrazo —jaló al ninja que todavía tenía la mano extendida y lo acercó a él, para estrujarlo con fuerza. Shikamaru sintió que se le iban a romper las costillas e iba a morir asfixiado con ese abrazo de la muerte.

Inoichi no entendía cómo era que a pesar de conocerlo desde bebé ese chico era así de aburrido y tímido con él. La verdad era que el Anbu era muy alegre y simpático como su hija, solo que no lo demostraba cuando estaba trabajando, por obvias razones. Tal vez, demasiado alegre para el gusto del Nara, que prefería un apretón de manos, pero por ningún motivo del mundo se lo diría. No quería menospreciar el afecto de su futuro suegro.

—Pro…blemático —susurró, sin aire.

—Papá, me lo vas a matar. ¡Suéltalo! —dijo alarmada la Kunoichi, al notar la cara azul del pelinegro.

—Oh, disculpa —exclamó y lo dejo caer al suelo. Shikamaru aspiró y exhaló aire con fuerza, recuperándose.

—No tiene importancia —negó con una mano, el pelinegro.

—Princesa, ¿qué te sucedió en el cuello? —preguntó el jefe del Clan Yamanaka, notando la marca roja y ovalada del cuello de su hija. Ino se cubrió rápidamente el lugar con su mano.

—Este… yo… —¡estaba en problemas! ¿Qué le iba a decir a su padre? No podía decirle que fue Shikamaru, ni muerta. Le mandó una mirada enojada y preocupada a su novio en busca de ayuda.

—Fue una reacción alérgica —intervino, muy convincente, el manipulador de las sombras.

—¿En serio?... ¿Y en el hombro y el estómago también? —cuestionó, notando las otras marcas— Pero si tú nunca habías sido alérgica a ningún insecto —resopló incrédulo—. Debió ser uno muy grande.

—No fue un insecto, fue una flor —explicó la rubia sonrojada, pensando: «Y un insecto de verdad muy grande».

—Con más razón —sentenció el hombre—. Tú no eres alérgica a ninguna flor.

Ino sabía que su padre no se iba tragar ese cuento, debía pensar algo rápido antes de que decidiera utilizar su Jutsu de mente y averiguara la verdad.

—¡Todo fue culpa de Shikamaru! —exclamó señalando al Chunnin. El pelinegro abrió los ojos como platos.

—Ino… —no quería creer que ella lo había traicionado.

—Él me trajo una flor muy rara de su última misión… y… era venenosa —Inoichi miró al chico con cara de pocos amigos, pero después ablandó su semblante y se le acercó.

—Shikamaru, Shikamaru —dijo, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, como queriendo animarlo—. No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa.

—¿No? —dijo sorprendido, abriendo los ojos lo más que pudo.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo crees que te culparía? Lleva años aprender ser un buen florista y identificar el tipo de flores que hay en los bosques —Ddjo con orgullo, el florista Jounin.

Shikamaru casi se cae de espaldas, pero suspiró aliviado. Se habían salvado.

—Pero ten cuidado y no recojas nada raro la próxima vez —e regañó el hombre con tono acusador.

—Lo tendré —miró a Ino que contenía una risa.

—Por cierto princesa, vine a darte el día libre, ya que según parece no tendremos clientes el día de hoy.

—¡Gracias, papi! —Corrió a abrazarlo.

—Bueno, chicos, me despido. Tengo una cita con la Hokage y a ella no le gusta que la hagan esperar —compuso una expresión de terror al imaginarse a la Godaime molesta y salió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a su oficina.

Cuando ya no pudieron verlo, la rubia platinada le jaló fuerte mente de las orejas al Chunnin.

—¡Oye, eso duele! —se quejó con cara de aflicción.

—¡Casi nos metes en problemas! —le reprochó enojada y tiró más fuerte.

—Auch…Ino… no seas problemática. Nada pasó —ella se calmó ante esto y lo soltó, pero él aprovechó para abrazarla fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

—Además, fue culpa tuya, no mía.

—¿ómo que mi culpa? —preguntó— Tú fuiste el que me mordió.

—Fue tu culpa por ser tan deliciosa —le contestó tranquilamente, como si eso fuese lo más obvio.

—Pero… —no terminó de sonrojarse cuando el moreno le robó un beso. La tomó de la mano y se dirigió con intensiones de salir.

—No puedo —dijo soltándose.

—¿Por qué?

—No te hagas el tonto Nara Shikamaru —se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

Shikamaru sonrió arrogante y se quitó su campera para ofrecérsela a la chica. Siempre tenía buenas ideas y ella calló redondita.

—Toma, así nadie las notará.

—Más te vale.

Ino la aceptó y se la colocó con el zipper hasta arriba. La campera del pelinegro le quedaba tres tallas más grande, así que alcanzaba a cubrir toda su delantera y parte de sus piernas, pero lo más importante era que cubría esas tres enormes marcas dentales, cortesía del carnívoro de su novio.

—Por lo menos estás más vestida que antes —comentó para molestarla.

—¡Tonto! —le gritó, propinándole un golpe en el hombro.

—Lo siento —dijo riendo mientras se sobaba el golpe. De verdad que sí pegaba duro la mentalista.

Se tomaron de las manos y salieron.

Shikamaru rió para sus adentros. Había logrado que la platinada se cubriera más, y no sólo por hoy, sino por un buen par de días. Y si por desgracia las marcas desapareciera, y lo harían… le regalaría otras de esas raras flores a la chica de ojos celestes.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo ShikaIno. Se lo agradezco a una amiga que me lo inspiró con un comentario que me hizo sobre su novio.**

**¡Gracias Nikki!**

**Nos vemos de nuevo cuando tenga otro ataque "fictístico". XD**

**Y… ¿Me merezco un review? Aunque sea para criticarme, onegai.**


End file.
